Mi luz anaranjada
by KiraAkane
Summary: - ¡Hinata!- y sentiste como alguien te agarraba de la cintura y te abrazaba. Un click hizo en tu cabeza y recordaste algo imperiosamente importante. El te estaba apoyando. Ese chico rubio de ojos azules y graciosas marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas. De ropa negra y anaranjada. Naruto te queria y deseaba estar a tu lado. Lo sabias porque acababa de gritarlo.
1. Chapter 1

te sientes una completa idiota, sentada ahí, bajo la fria lluvia. Pero ya no sentías nada.

No sentias las gotas cayendo sobre ti, entrando rápidamente en tu campera, arrastrándose dentro de la tela y mojadon tu piel de porcelana, bajando más tu temperatura corporal.

Pero ni te enteraste, tampoco cuando Naruto se acerco por tu espalda y te empezó a hablar. En un vano intento por encontrar tu presencia y tratar de sacarte de tu abismo de oscuridad.

 _Pero esa tu ya no existía._

En su lugar solo había una mente ficticia, que solo respondía a las ordenes, con un si, o un no, siempre junto con una sonrisa fria y falsa.

Tus esfuerzos fueron estupidos, al final fracasaste horriblemente. Trataste de crecer para tu padre, de aumentar tu fortaleza. No solo como hija y heredera del clan, si no como Kunoichi.

Pero como siempre, te ah hecho lo mismo.

-me as decepcionado nuevamente - te dijo la ultima vez.

Mas la decepcionada eras tu. El nunca a pensado en tu bienestar, solo en el de tus familiares y tu hermana ¿porque? Nunca lo supiste.

Pusiste todo tu empeño en tratar de mejorar, pero ahora que ya no te ama como un padre, y te odia como Jefe, te decepcionas.

Te decepcionas por haber creído en el, por dejarte influenciar con sus graves y profundas palabras, por tener la vaga esperanza de que algún dia te felicitaría, te amaría y respetaría como si fueras su hija.

Pero ese dia nunca llego, y nunca llegara.

Desde que empezó a entrenarte en las artges marciales de tu propia sangre, te ha presionado, humillado, maltratado...

 _y ahora exiliado._

Te hundiste en la oscuridad de tu corazón, lovidaste aquella persona a la que te habías declarado hace poco tiempo, y a tus verdaderos amigos, hermanos: Shino, Kiba, Hanabi, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Tenten... Todos ellos y más.

Te estabas yendo, y te dejabas ir. Solo querías olvidar tu dolor, que desapareciera junto con la herencia maldita con la que naciste.

 _La vida es una mierda._

-Tu no sirves como kunoichi o heredera ¿crees que te querríamos en el clan elite de konoha? -

Tu corazón crujió con fuerza a lescuchar eso. Pero aguantaste tus propias ganas de llorar y seguiste escuchando.

\- Para mañana quiero verte fuera de aqui, no te necesitamos más, a partir de la semana entrante dejaras de ser Hinata Hyuga para pasar solamente a Hinata. - Fueron las crueles palabras de tu padre retumbando en tu cabeza.

Te querias morir, estabas hecha una furia. Pero si ese día iba a ser el ultimo como miembro del clan hyuga, harías algo de lo que nunca te arrepentirías.

-Tu dices que estas decepcionado de mi, padre, pero en realidad, la decepcionada soy yo ¿Como se me paso por la cabeza la absurda idea de que tratarías de apoyarme y me querías como tu hija y no como tu futura heredera?-

Fue un milagro que la cachetada dirigida hacia ti la hayas podido esquivar a tiempo.

Ya no pensabas, solo estabas ahí, con las manos en la fría hierva verdosa, ensuciándote de barro.

\- ¡hinata! - y sentiste como alguien te agarraba de la cintura y te abrazaba por tu espalda.

Un click hizo en tu cabeza y recordaste algo imperiosamente importante.

 _El te esta apoyando._

Ese chico rubio de ojos azules y graciosas marcas zorrunas en sus mejilas. De ropa negra y anaranjada y personalidad hiperactiva. Naruto te quería y dseaba estar a tu lado. Lo sabias porque acababa de gritarlo.

 _Tal vez la vida no era tan mala._

Recordaste el resto de la conversacion con tu padre, y tu nueva meta a complir.

\- Antes pensaba que para ser feliz tenía que complacer tu deseo. Ser la más fuerte... pero ahora, se que asi no encontraré mi felicidad. Mis mejores sentimientos se encuentran con una persona especial para mi que me corresponde... Seguiré entrenando y me volvere fuerte, pero no para complacerte a ti, sino a mi.-

Tu mente ficticia desapareció y la Hinata original volvio a su lugar. Con la capacidad para interactuar correctamente regresada, te diste vuelta y miraste al chico.

Soltaste algunas lágrimas de agradecimiento y lo besaste.

 _Un beso de amor y tristeza._

Porque aunque sufrieras tanto, sabías que el iba a estar a tu lado dándote apoyo.

Porque sabías que recien ahora disfrutarías mucho mejor tu vida.

Porque estabas segura de que habrían más dias soleados.

Porque estabas al lado de él, y por eso te sentías más segura.

Y porque lo amabas como a nadie más. Y querías contruir una familia amorosa y honesta con el.

Pero... lo único que esperabas es que su sangre fuera más fuerte que la tuya y sus hijos no nacieran con tu maldición.

Que grata noticia al ver que su deseo se cumplió.


	2. Chapter 2

_"pasaron cinco años desde la ultima vez que vi a mi hija. Hace mucho tiempo Le arrebate su derecho a ser llamada Hyuga, solo por mi estupidez."_

\- ¡tsk! - exclamó Hiashi hyuga, terminando la ultima botella de Sake, una de las mejores bebidas alcohólicas que podía pagar.

 _"Estoy en un bar poco conocido de konoha ¿Porque? Recibí esta mañana la noticia de que Hinata se casara con el idiota Uzumaki."_

\- Maldito Uzumaki Naruto.- susurró Hiashi con los efectos del alcohol.

 _"Siempre supe que Hinata estaba enamorada de ese imbecil, pensaba que con los años eso se le pasaría, pero ¡Ahora estaban por casarse!"_

El jefe de la familia hyuga levantó la cabeza de la barra de mármol blanco. El Barman secaba una copa con un trapo. Detrás de el incontables botellas con distintos tipos de esencias y alcoholes colocados uno al lado del otro reposaban a la espera de una orden.

 _"Ella siempre fue la débil, desde pequeña daba indicios que nunca seria una buena guerrera, menos una líder... Pero desde que la desterré, empezó a cambiar. Se volvió mas segura de si misma, creció como kunoichi... Me arrepiento de mi decisión."_

Hiashi se levantó de la barra, tambaleándose. Dejo dinero bajo el vaso y se fue completamente borracho por el alcohol. Abrió la puerta del bar y se fue.

Afuera era de noche; las estrellas y la luna daban el toque romántico para los enamorados. Pero para Hiashi, era peor de que le den un puñetazo.

 _"El día que naciste, mi hermosa Hinata. Era una noche como esta. Con una luna como esta, con estrellas como estas. Si tu madre estuviera con nosotros... Tal vez no seria este bastardo desgraciado... Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes."_

Caminó un rato solo, no quería volver a sus posadas en la propiedad del clan. No, en realidad, no quería recordar su decisión final. Llegó a un parque.

Todavía tambaleándose paseó alrededor de una fuente; la suave brisa de primavera enredo su largo cabello marrón. El pasto corto estaba húmedo a sus pies con sandalias abiertas, y los juegos para niños desocupados daban una imagen tétrica. Se sentó en una banca. Para su poca buena suerte, no había absolutamente nadie.

 _"Si mi fallecida esposa todavía estuviera viva... Tal vez Hanabi y Hinata no hubieran sufrido tanto..._

 _Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Hinata esta feliz, eso es lo importante, se casara con la persona que siempre quiso, aunque sea un imbecil (un imbecil que salvó al mundo, pero un imbecil) Cumplirá su sueño y..._

 _Vivirá lo que nunca pudo vivir conmigo. Tendrá un verdadero hogar._

 _Tal vez su decisión no haya sido la mejor... Pero los resultados fueron buenos._

 _Hanabi... Hanabi esta bien. Y según lo que escuchó, feliz por la boda de su hermana... Aunque sea con un idiota._

 _Tal vez... Las cosas resultaron bien para todos, desde otro punto de vista analítico._

 _Algún día... Algún dia tendré que pedirle perdón a Hinata... No ahora... Pero si en algún momento."_

\- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, si hinata me perdona. Hasta pueda conocer a mis nietos. - dijo en voz alta el líder del clan Hyuga. Se quedo mirando, en silencio, la luna y sus estrellas.

 _" Hinata significa dia soleado, porque aunque haya nacido de noche, con la luna en su punto más alto, su presencia era tan tranquilizadora como el sol: Tibio, alegre, y reconfortante._

 _La primera vez que la tuve en brazos, fue como tener al sol entre mis manos._

 _Con el paso del tiempo ese sol se escondió, y se hizo un eclipse en su vida... Pero ahora, después de refugiarse tanto, y por la intervención de un remolino... Sale a la luz más fuerte que nunca."_

\- Estoy orgulloso de ella. Algún dia... Algún dia me tendré que tratar mi orgullo y pedirle perdón... Qué seguramente será pronto. -

Y asi, uno de los hombres mas Importantes y respetados de Konohagakure, reflexionó sobre una errónea decisión que nunca debió haber tomado...

Pero, al menos, esta historia tuvo final feliz.

* * *

No me maten por favor D:

a las dos personas que me habian dejado reviews les habia dicho que haria una continuacion.

(hablando de eso... gracias _Sele-02_ y _DianaMounr_ por haber dejado review y tomarse la molestia de leer)

Ya se... ¿quien tarda tanto en hacer una segunda parte de un fic?

Pido perdon por haber tardado tanto. Don´t kill me please.

Salu2 y gracias por leer.

Akane


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata no cabía de la felicidad: Estaba embarazada de su amado y querido naruto-kun.

La noticia le había llegado la misma tarde de ayer, en la que, por petición de su hermana, anuncio públicamente su compromiso con su pareja.

Desde hacía unas semanas andaba sintiéndose con malestares estomacales; le daban acidez y repugnancia ciertas comidas, y otras le fascinaban.

Algunos olores, como la vainilla de algunos dulces, la atraían como las abejas a la miel. Otros, como el perfume que usaba Ino, le daban una repugnancia infinita tan grande, que de solo pensarlo terminaba devolviendo su almuerzo.

Y ahora se le sumaban algunos dolores de cabeza y muchísimo cansancio. Según naruto, dormía tanto o más que Kurama.

En los últimos 5 años de noviazgo, su novio y ella habían dado leves señales el uno al otro de crear una familia. Solo una vez tocaron el tema a fondo, y ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que, si llegaba a venir un bebe, harían todo lo posible para que tenga (o tengan) una infancia agradable.

\- Son peor que una pareja de conejos. Ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo, one-chan. - le dijo su hermana menor, quien estaba de visita en la pequeña, pero reconfortante residencia Uzumaki.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente - ¡Hanabi!

La nombrada rio - ¿Qué? ¡Si es lo más normal del mismísimo mundo que una pareja tenga sexo día y noche! - gritó lo último un poquito más alto de lo normal, haciendo que, la vecina de al lado la mirará extrañamente.

\- ¡Hanabi! - exclamó sorprendida y mucho más avergonzada, no esperaba esa frase salir de la boca de su hermana menor. Se levantó lentamente para evitar un mareo, y cerró la ventana. Luego volvió a sentarse y dio un largo bostezo.

El embarazo le estaba cayendo bien. Pero tenía demasiado sueño para su gusto.

¿Quién dijo que era una tortura estar en los primeros meses? Hasta ahora lo está sobrellevando mejor de lo que se imaginó.

\- cambiando de tema... - dijo la menor- nuestro padre... Está muy extraño últimamente. -

Para que se entienda, Hinata sigue queriendo y amando a su clan. Y eso incluye a su padre (en menor medida, muy poco) y a la fallecida memoria de su primo Neji. Hanabi le ha estado visitando para darle noticias sobre el clan: Nuevas decisiones, decretos, asuntos en el comercio con clanes interiores de konoha y exteriores, etc.

Hinata levantó las cejas y abrió más los ojos - ¿Cómo es eso, Hanabi-chan?

\- su comportamiento no es el normal de siempre; sigue haciendo sus deberes y responsabilidades con el clan, pero... Ha tenido actitudes raras.

\- no entiendo, Hanabi-chan ¿Desde cuándo él tiene "actitudes raras"? - preguntó, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-No actúa como lo hace habitualmente. Te doy un ejemplo, para que entiendas ¿Recuerdas haber visto a papa tomar alguna vez?

Hinata, quien comía sus deliciosos brownies con helado de vainilla, casi se ahoga al escuchar la pregunta. - ¿¡no me digas que empezó a tomar!?

\- Si, pero solamente de noche, y en un bar lujoso y desconocido de konoha.

La cara de Hinata era un poema.

¿Su padre tomando fuera de una reunión social? ¿Y encima en un bar? ¿Y no dentro de las propiedades del clan, donde tiene la seguridad que no hará un escándalo en su drogado estado? Esto no tenía pinta de bueno.

Pero en ese momento se le encendió la lamparita.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso, hanabi-chan? -

La nombrada miro la ventana, se levantó y cerró las cortinas. Luego fue a la puerta de la cocina y visualizo su interior, también cerró la de los dormitorios y sus ventanas.

Hinata no entendía que hacía su hermana menor. Y estaba por preguntarle hasta que ella apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

\- pasa que... - se sentó al lado de su hermana y le susurró al oído. - con algunos Hyugas decidimos seguir a oto -sama durante sus escapadas en la noche... Y terminamos descubriendo que iba al bar este.

-... Entiendo... ¿Pero porque haría cosa alguna?

\- no lo sé, one-chan... No lo sé.

Luego hablaron de trivialidades, pero en la mente de Hinata había una leve preocupación por su progenitor.

Después de un rato Hanabi tuvo que retirarse. Y Hinata quedo sola...

Va, o todo lo que se puede estando embarazada.

Naruto estaba ocupado con una misión bastante compleja y molesta: Ayudar a kakashi con el nuevo sistema de organización y distribución de misiones ninja. Obviamente, con ayuda de Shikamaru y, sorpresivamente, Shino.

La futura Uzumaki acarició su abdomen, pensando en el pequeño individuo que crecía en él, fruto de su unión con su futuro esposo.

\- serás muy inteligente, mi pequeño niño.- dijo ella, mientras imaginaba como se vería su hijo.

Deseaba, con muchas ganas, que su futuro heredero se pareciera mucho a su padre, con su valentía y su coraje, pero que fuera tan inteligente como su primo neji. Quería que sacara su propia amabilidad...

Pero sobre todo, que no sea muy orgulloso, y aceptara el amor cuando lo necesite.

Esperaba, con muchas ansias, el nacimiento de esa nueva luz. Esa nueva esperanza para su futuro. Ese niño... Ella misma esperaba ser lo suficientemente buena para él, y poder criarlo como se lo merece todo bebe.

Pero lo que más quería... Es que este bebe sea aceptado en el clan Hyuga.

Ya no le importaba mucho si su padre ya no la quería, pero deseaba que fuera parte de la vida de su nieto. O al menos indirectamente.

Todo eso abarcaba los pensamientos de Hinata.

Hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Se sorprendió bastante el hecho que alguien apareciera por esas horas, ya que eran las ocho y media. La gente va llegando a sus hogares para cenar. Y no podía ser Naruto, ya que le había avisado que estaría más horas de lo normal.

Se levantó del cómodo sofá de su sala de estar y fue a abrir la puerta.

Tal vez era su hermana que se olvidó algo, otra vez.

\- ¿Hanabi-chan? ¿Te olvidaste algo? - dijo al abrir la puerta, pero no esperaba encontrarse a su progenitor, Hiashi Hyuga. Su cara era un poema -... Hyuga-san - habló seriamente mientras daba una reverencia. El sorpresivo hombre hizo lo mismo.

\- hij... Hinata... Me gustaría hablar contigo.-

Un breve pero, según Hinata, largo silencio cargado de incomodidad y molestia hizo presencia.

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Sobre qué, si puedo saberlo, Hyuga-san?-

Después de todo lo que pasó no iba a volver a dirigirse ante el como "Oto-sama" o "Oto-san". No, definitivamente, no.

El Hyuga cerró los ojos y puso una expresión pensante sobre cómo explicar sus palabras. - es sobre el clan.

-¿y qué tengo que ver yo, una pobre ninja sin apellido, dentro de todo esto? - bendito sarcasmo, pensó en su interior.

\- por favor... Solo, acompáñame.

Hinata, aun sorprendida por el ruego y la desesperación cargada en la voz de su padre, decidió seguir tironeando de la soga. - ¿Por qué debería acompañarlo? No lo he visto en 5 años. Ya tengo bastante claro que no tengo obligación alguna con el Clan Hyuga.-

Para Hiashi, las palabras de su hija eran como veneno puro atacando su corazón, pero lo soportó para que ella lo escuchara.

En ese momento se preguntó en su mente ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido la absurda idea de exiliar a su querida hija del clan?

\- No voy a obligarte a nada, Hinata. Pero de verdad me gustaría volver a disfrutar de tu compañía.-

La ex-Hyuga no dijo nada. Entrecerró los ojos levemente y tuvo un contacto visual con Hiashi. En esos ojos tan blancos como los suyos, lo único que vio fue un arrepentimiento terrible y una tristeza absoluta.

Eso la descolocó ¿Porque estaría así?

Decidida a averiguar que estaba pasándole al Hyuga; agarró un abrigo y sus llaves, y cerró la puerta al salir.

Una fresca brisa de otoño le dio en medio de la cara, mientras sus cabellos se mecían junto al viento.

Los arboles de sakura estaban perdiendo sus hermosos pétalos, ya que solo aparecían en invierno. El otoño estaba terminando, y volvería el verano prontamente.

Pero, mientras tanto, había que salir con abrí encima y pantalones largos.

Caminó al lado de su padre, mientras se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo al lado del hombre que la humilló y la arrastró a la profunda oscuridad, que la llevarán a la locura.

Fueron, en silencio, por las solitarias calles de Konoha, siendo acompañados por las estrellas, la luna y la fresca brisa.

Ambos estaban callados, sin saber si decir una palabra o tratar de escapar de la tormentosa situación.

Cuando Hinata menos se lo esperó, estaban en un parque de Konoha.

\- Hinata... ¿Alguna vez te dije el porqué de tu nombre?

\- Por la costumbre del clan de tener nombres con Ha, hi, fu, he o ho.

\- em parte si... Pero en realidad, fue idea mía. Tu nombre significa lugar soleado, porque cuando naciste eras muy cálida y amable... Era cono tener un sol entre mis manos.

\- ¿Solo para esto querías hablar conmigo? No puedo perder el tiempo contigo, Hiashi. Buenas noches. - se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse, hasta que...

\- Hinata... - el hombre adulto susurró, atrajo a su hija hacia sí y la abrazó sorpresivamente.

La hija abrió los ojos impactada, mientras algunas lágrimas la traicionaban y escapaban de sus orbes blancos.

Ella no lo quería amar. Debía odiarlo... Quería odiarlo... pero no podía.

Era su padre después de todo.

Trató de forcejear su libertad, moverlo, apartarlo...

Pero al final no pudo. Porque era la primera vez que su padre la abrazaba.

Hiashi la tenía bien agarrada de los brazos, como queriendo que no se le escapara su hija.

\- Lo lamento.-

Hinata no aguantó más, y explotó en un mar de lágrimas y gritos.

\- ¿Porque... ¿¡Porque me haces esto!? - gritó mientras trataba de alejarse, sin un resultado positivo. Sus movimientos eran resentidos y descontrolados, descargando la furia y la tristeza que tuvo durante años. - ¡Di todo de mi para hacerte sentir orgulloso! ¡Pelear con Hanabi, aguantar el odio de Neji y la rama secundaria, y del odio del abuelo! ¡Tus propias miradas gélidas y heladas! ¡Las burlas del pueblo y del clan al saber que tenían una heredera débil! ¡La propia explotación de mi cuerpo por volverme más fuerte!

¿¡Sabes las veces que me desmayé por las largas jornadas de entrenamiento sin descanso!? ¿¡Las lágrimas de sufrimiento por mis manos sangradas!? ¿¡Sabes lo que sentí al darlo todo sin recibir apoyo!? ¡Solo presión sobre mi misma, y mi pequeño cuerpo exhausto! ¿¡Tienes una mínima idea de que tan mal me sentía!? ¿¡Nunca te diste cuenta de la soledad que pase!? ¿¡Qué clase de padre eres, que ni a tu propia hija lograste comprender alguna vez!? ¡Y luego apareces con tus deberes del clan y me expulsas! ¡Cuando di yo todo mi esfuerzo, mi niñez, y mi adolescencia para tratar de satisfacerte, y termine decepcionada! ¡Solo Naruto me entiende!-

Cada palabra, para Hiashi, era como romper mil veces su corazón. Pero lo que más le hizo daño, fue la última frase.

Luego del monologo de Hinata, la chica se pudo tranquilizar un poco. Tantos años guardando rencor y mucha tristeza se liberaron con sus palabras. Sintió como se le iba el peso que siempre cargó en la espalda. Y como, lentamente, sus sentimientos se hacían más llevaderos.

Derramó unas lágrimas más, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Hiashi.

Mientras, el líder del clan también empezó, débilmente, a llorar un poco.

\- Sé que no fui un buen padre... Y sé que nunca te lo voy a poder recompensar. - susurró en el oído de su hija. - nunca me di cuenta... Nunca me di cuenta de cuanta tristeza y rencor guardaba tu alma... Hinata, perdóname por ser el peor padre del mundo. Por no haberte tratado como mereces... Pero sobre todo... Perdóname por haberte decepcionado de esa forma tan horrible... Recién hoy en día... Me di cuenta que perdimos, hace 5 años, al miembro más valioso que alguna vez tuvimos en el clan. Pero sobre todas las cosas, que perdí a mi hija, a mi Hinata. Aunque ya eres toda una mujer... Toda una kunoichi crecida... Eres mi pequeña Hinata, la copia de tu madre-

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato, llorando silenciosamente.

No sabían si fueron 10 minutos o una hora, pero no les importaba.

Hinata estaba cómoda entre los brazos de su padre. Grandes y cómodos, muy reconfortantes. Parecían estar hechos para abrazar. Y, por primera vez se percató de la esencia de su progenitor: Una baranda tan embriagadora como el olor de una flor, que, en cierta forma, le recordó a su madre, a Hanabi, a Neji...

Le recordó su hogar en el clan Hyuga.

Y Hiashi, se sintió complacido de tener a su hija otra vez con él. Sintió que, después de todo este tiempo, había hecho algo bien para sus hijas.

O si, hanabi también estaba incluida.

Fue Hinata la que terminó el abrazo.

\- Hinata... Quiero que, antes que te cases, vuelvas a usar el apellido Hyuga, quiero que te reintegres al clan. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que sos una Hyuga de pura sangre.

-... Lo pensaré. - a Hiashi esa respuesta no le gustó mucho, pero decidió no perder la esperanza.

Luego Hiashi acompaño a Hinata a su casa, y a continuación se fue a la suya, con el corazón feliz de todo lo que sucedió.

* * *

\- ¡llegué a casa, Hinata! - dijo Naruto cuando entraba por la puerta principal.

Tenía unas feas ojeras y una cara agotada, estaba más pálido, sus ojos rojos por estar frente a la computadora, y los labios agrietados por el frio y la necesidad de tomar agua.

Su espalda le dolía como a un viejo y sentía las manos y los pies acalambrados.

Definitivamente, estaba masacrado por tanto trabajo.

\- Nunca más le hago favores a Shikamaru y Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo - se sacó los zapatos y se ponía unas sandalias especiales para caminar por la casa. -¿Hinata? - llamó a su prometida, y al no encontrarla, buscó en el departamento.

Revisó el baño, la habitación que compartían, la cocina y la sala de estar ¡Su futura esposa no aparecía por ningún lado!

Estaba por salir afuera cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse.

La buscada entró a la casa y se quitó los zapatos, se puso las sandalias y se percató de la llegada de su amado novio.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado' ttebayo -

\- perdóname, naruto-kun. - la Hyuga junto sus dedos índice y jugó con ellos, símbolo característico que aparecía cuando estaba nerviosa o tenia vergüenza.

\- no importa... Pero la próxima vez deja una nota, me quede preocupado. - se acercaron a paso lento, ella sonrió y le dio un dulce beso, feliz de que su amante volvió a su hogar.

Naruto vio sus ojos levemente enrojecidos. Le agarró de la mandíbula delicadamente y le susurro en los labios - ¿Sucedió algo, Hinata? Tienes los ojos muy rojos ¿Estuviste llorando?

La futura Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza. - si... Me encontré con Hiashi.

Naruto se quedó atónito - ¿¡Qué!? - casi le da un ataque de histeria.

\- Naruto-kun, calma, estoy bien. Solamente hablamos.

El la miro con muchísima preocupación - ¿Solo eso? ¿No te levantó la mano, verdad? - dijo mientras la revisaba de pies a cabeza.

\- no naruto... Estamos bien - tomo la mano de su pareja y la llevó a su vientre plano, a conciencia de que el sabia de su embarazo.

Naruto sonrió... Como la amaba.

La atrajo hacia sí y la beso fogosamente, mientras la agarraba de la cintura y ella pasaba sus manos por su cuello.

Ella era tan importante para el... Que no podía vivir sin ella.

Ella logró, junto con muchos, sacarlo de su soledad. Pero es ella su mujer, y quien lo espera en casa con un plato de comida caliente, o lo recibe con un besó dulce y cálido cuando llega agotado de trabajar. La única que se queda dormida cuando trata de esperarlo en sus largas misiones, esperanzada que vuelva sano y salvo. La que duerme con él y lo abraza cuando tiene pesadillas de su infancia.

 _El sol es la luz del zorro, y el zorro es la luz del sol._

* * *

Mientras Hiashi volvía a la mansión Hyuga, pensaba todo lo que sucedió.

Se alegraba mucho que su hija haya encontrado la felicidad. Pero más alegría le daba el que se reconciliaran.

Porque Hinata era parte de su vida, es lo que dejo su alma, y es un recuerdo que le queda de su fallecida esposa (clarom junto con Hanabi)

Y hablando de Roma...

Cuando entró en el portal de la mansión Hyuga, su hija menor, hanabi, lo esperaba sentada.

\- Oto-sama - saludó respetuosamente.

\- Hanabi - miró a su pequeña hija menor, envuelta en su kimono amarillo con detalles en naranja fuego.

Apenas tenía 15 años, y heredó la belleza de su madre, pero con su color de pelo.

¿Porque sus dos hijas tenían que ser tan hermosas? Ambas atraían cada vez más hombres.

Pronto ella también iba a encontrar una pareja y tener descendencia.

Sería una mujer, y se alejaría de él.

Con esos pensamientos en mente se acercó a paso lento a su hija.

No sabía si ya estaba muy viejo u otra cosa... Pero no quería perder a Hanabi también.

 _Ella y su hermana... eran lo unico bueno que le quedaban._

\- buen trabajo, hanabi - felicitó, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

Hanabi se sonrojo, y sonrió contenta. Ya estaba enterada de su encuentro con su padre y Hinata.

Seguramente mañana volverá a visitarla y se enterara todo el chisme.

* * *

 _Holis :D_

 _se deben preguntar ¿cuanto puede tardar esta tipa en hacer un capitulo?_ _0_

 _Pero bueno, al menos pude hacerlo antes de mitad de año :V_

 _respondiendo los review._

 _daniela hervar: Gracias por dejar mensaje, y como dije, hice tercera continuacion._

 _NSTF: Jeje, gracias ^u^ espero que tambien te guste este._

 _DianaMounr: Sip, hice conti :V gracias por haberme dejado un review, y espero que te haya gustado el cap._

 _NaruHina The Last, Dragon-hime y Diana: Gracias ;)_

 _Bueno, me alegro mucho el haber hecho este cap. Y me alegro de que les guste. Muchisimas gracias por leer o poner en sus favoritos mi historia._

 _Salu2_

 _Akane._


End file.
